Rien que pour le plaisir
by Lady-Rangiku-Kuchiki
Summary: Ino ne supportant que après le retour de Sasuke, celui-ci décida de se mettre en couple avec la pinkette du nom de sakura. Alors pour comblé se vide, elle décida de passé une nuit en ayant rien que du plaisir avec l'homme aux cheveux corbeau


Après la guerre, Sasuke est revenue à Konoha et de se fait, il avait retrouvé sa place parmi ses amis et surtout ses fan-girls. Mais le beau ténébreux qui n'avait de sentiment pour personne dans le passé, décida de changé cela en s'engageant avec la rosette nommé Sakura dans une relation de couple. Ce qui à eut pour résultat de brisé le cœur de bon nombre de fille en particulier une certaine jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleue. Ino, qui était redevenue l'amie de Sakura, n'eut plus d'autre choix que de faire semblant, de joué à un jeu auquel elle mettait ses propres sentiments de côté pour être heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Mais pour tout dire, rien ne la blessé plus que de les voir tout le temps ensemble, si proche et si heureux tandis qu'elle ne pouvait plus que pleurer lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule. Un jour, lors d'une de ses promenades habituelles au parc, elle les a surprit s'embrassé sous un arbre et cette fois ci, elle n'eut plus le temps de se retrouvé dans un endroit isolé que ses larmes se déversaient sur ses joues comme une cascade sans fin. Après cela, elle passa la soirée dans un bar ou elle ne cessait de pleurer et de boire en repensant à leur baisée alors elle prit une grande décision. Elle essaya ses larmes, elle sortie du bar et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Sasuke. Parce que ce soir : elle couchera avec le Uchiwa. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'appartement de l'homme, elle s'assura que la fille aux cheveux roses n'y était pas. Après vérification, elle frappa quelques couts à la porte de l'homme et attendis à ce qu'on l'ouvre. Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit la porte, la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était de voir Ino à cette heure de la nuit devant son appart dans un manteau noir qui l'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

-Que veux-tu Yamanaka ? » Demanda le Uchiwa indifférant.

-Je…Je voulais te parlé ! » Dit elle avec la tête baissé.

Sasuke regarda l'heure sur l'horloge dans sa chambre avant de répondre toujours indifférent : « A cette heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de si urgent à me dire pour que ça ne puisse pas attende demain ? »

-C'est quelque chose de très délicat. Je…je peux entrée ? »

Sasuke la regarda, puis après un court moment d'hésitation, il soupira et s'écarta de devant la porte pour la laissé entrer.

-Fait vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Dit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Merci ! » Dit Ino en entrant.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parlé ? » Demanda Sasuke en croisant les bras et en regardant Ino.

-De ça ! » Dit elle en relevant sa tête et en laissant tombé le grand manteau qu'elle portait pour laissé exposé son parfait corps totalement nu.

Sur le champ, Sasuke n'eut rien n'à dire en voyant le superbe corps qui lui était offert. Ino était belle et ça tout le monde la savait. Tous les hommes qui la rencontraient ne demandaient qu'à l'avoir dans leur lit et toutes les femmes la jalousaient. Tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin se retournaient toujours pour la regardé encore. En ce moment, Sasuke pouvait s'admettre que devant ce corps là, celui de sa petite amie n'était rien. De ses yeux noirs, il redessina le corps de la belle devant lui. Elle avait une magnifique peau de couleur crème qui lui donnait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Il descendit son regard sur sa poitrine divine et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir involontaire. Elle avait de gros seins parfaitement arrondis et qui semblaient assez sensibles. Même cela, il ne pouvait absolument pas les comparé à ceux de Sakura qui était presqu'inexistant. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur ses seins et puis il descendit encore ses yeux sur son magnifique ventre divinement aplatir. Sasuke se demanda si Dieu, dans la création d'Ino n'avait pas voulu laissé une signature particulière lorsque ses yeux tomba sur ses belles hanches larges qui se balançaient dans une cadence affolant lorsqu'elle avança une à une ses longues et fines jambes aussi crémeuses que sont ses seins pour s'avancer vers lui dans une dance séductrice. Elle tendit sa main droite et le posa sur le torse parfait de l'homme qui se sentait si musclé à travers son haut. Lorsque Sasuke comprit qu'Ino essayait de le séduire, il la repoussa et se retourna en lui donnant dos pour ne pas plus succomber à cette beauté maléfique. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, son corps répondait aux désires d'Ino. Il pouvait sentir son aine remué dans son pantalon désirant être dans la belle blonde. Il se mit en colère de ne pas pouvoir résister et il le faisait bien savoir.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en colère sans la regardé.

Ino s'approcha plus dans son dos et posa ses deux mains sur chacune des larges épaules de l'homme avant de lui dire d'une voix presque suppliante : « Sasuke, j'ai envie de toi ! »

Sasuke la repoussa et s'éloigna d'elle : « T'es folle et en plus tu es ivre. Tu ne sais plus se que tu dis. »

Ino s'approcha de lui et essaya de poser ses deux mains sur le visage de l'homme : « Non, je ne suis pas ivre. Je sais ce que je dis et je sais ce que je veux…j'ai vraiment envie de toi Sasuke ! »

Sasuke attrapa ses poignets et l'empêcha de le touché : « J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et toi aussi. Je croyais que tu sortais avec Neji ! »

-Oui, mais moi je t'aime toi pas lui ! » Dit elle en coulant des larmes et en baissant la tête pour évité le regard de l'homme. : « Je t'ais toujours aimé et tu le sais. J'ai accepté de sortis avec Neji juste pour essayer de t'oublié mais je ne peux pas…je n'arrivé pas…et en plus… » Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux : « et en plus aucun des deux n'est obligé de le savoir. Après tout, c'est juste pour cette nuit. Je t'en pris Sasuke…si je ne peux pas t'avoir pour toujours, laisse moi au moins être avec toi juste pour cette nuit. S'il te plait ! » Elle baisa encore la tête et laissa coulé librement ses larmes.

Sasuke, qui retenait toujours ses poignets, la regarda durement un moment avant de la repousser. Il se retourna et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre main est sur sa hanche gauche dans une tentative pour essayer de se calmer. Il était en pleine confrontation avec lui-même en proie de ses désires et sentiments. Il fit quelques pas en réfléchissant tandis qu'Ino était encore arrêté toujours nue dans son appart pleurant encore. Après un bon moment d'hésitation, il s'avança vers elle, la saisie d'une prise ferme dans ses cheveux et leva son visage vers lui, obligeant ainsi la belle blonde à le regardé. Ino gémissait un peu de douleur par la forte prise qu'il avait dans ses cheveux.

-Je te préviens, si quelqu'un apprend ce qui c'est passé ici cette nuit, je te jure que je te tuerais de mes propres mains Yamanaka ! » Dit-il en sifflant entre ses dents.

-Personne ne le saura, je te jure ! » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Et, je ne veux pas entendre de "je t'aime" compris ! » Ajouta-t-il en la regardant toujours dans les yeux et Ino hoche la tête sans hésitation.

Sasuke la regarda un moment dans les yeux, puis il descendit son regard un peu plus bas et il se rendit compte à quel point les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient magnifiquement pleines et pulpeuses. Il les observations avec fascination un moment et lentement, il approcha ses lèvres et les posa délicatement sur celles de la Yamanaka dans une tentative de les coûter. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise dans les cheveux d'Ino pour approfondi le baisé et bientôt il se retrouva à supplié l'entré à la bouche de la fille en essayant de franchir la barrière que formaient ses lèvres. Ino, sans hésiter, écarta ses lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue de l'Uchiwa qui se mit à explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Il relâcha sa prise pour balader ses mains dans la crinière de l'héritière Yamanaka qui elle, se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour entouré ses bras au cou de l'homme brun. Sasuke descendit ses mains des cheveux d'Ino pour les posé sur les fesses parfaits de la jeune femme. Il exerça d'abord une faible pression, puis il les massa de plus en plus fermement toujours en l'embrassant. Il la fit légèrement sauté et elle en profita pour entourer ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Ino était tellement perdu dans le baisé qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Sasuke avait utilisé sa rapidité pour les conduire dans la chambre et la posé sur le lit. Par manque d'air, elle sépara ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke et celui-ci en profita pour enterrer sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'elle promena ses mains dans le dos de l'homme, elle comprit que Sasuke avait déjà retiré son haut et qu'il n'était plus que dans un pantalon large.

" _Comment a-t-il fait ça !"_ Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'essayé de comprendre comment il avait fait cela qu'elle le sentit pincé et titillé ses tétons qui était déjà assez durs et très douloureux. Elle gémissait de plaisir et de douleur en même temps pendant que Sasuke continuait à titillé ses tétons.

" _Ah, c'est si bon !_ " Pensa-t-elle en se courbant un peu plus sous l'homme.

Elle sentit Sasuke l'embrasser dans le cou en lui faisant quelques petites morsures : " _C'est sure que j'aurais de marque demain !"_.

Il frotta son membre déjà dure à la féminité de la jeune fille qui gémissait pas la sensation de plaisir qui parcourait son corps à cet instant. : " _Humm, Sasuke est déjà si dure !_ "

Sasuke descendit ses baisés de son cou à sa poitrine. Elle gémissait en sentant la langue humide de l'homme venir taquiner son téton droit. Il entoura sa langue sur ce petit bout de chair rosâtre qui était si sensible et pour approfondi le plaisir, il emprisonna son téton et le suça avidement. De ses dents, il titilla ce monticule rose tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait de l'autre téton. Il continua de joué ainsi un long moment et il fait vis-versa en changeant de côté. Il descendit plus bas avec ses baisées. De sa langue, il traça une ligne de salive de sa poitrine à son ventre plat et là-bas aussi, il prit tout le temps pour lui donné du plaisir en introduisant sa langue dans le nombril de la jeune fille qui gémissait encore plus.

-Ah ! Ah ! Sasuke ! Encore ! J'en veux encore ! » Je gémit-elle en délirant de plaisir.

Alors Sasuke descendit encore plus bas pour se retrouvé face à la féminité d'Ino. Dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de se retrouvé devant ce petit trésor était un gros mensonge. Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourit mesquin en observant le sexe de la belle. De plus près, il pouvait enfin remarquer le petit buisson bien rasé tout au dessus du bijou d'Ino. Celle-ci qui, lorsqu'elle comprit que l'Uchiwa se trouvait à présent au niveau de son sexe se redressa sur ses deux coudes et regarda un peu gêné. Elle tourna aux rouges tomates lorsqu'elle vue, sur les lèvres de l'homme brun ce sourit amusé.

-Sa-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-J'observe ! » Dit simplement l'Uchiwa. Puis de son pouce, il frotta le petit buisson ce qui fit gémir Ino. Il sourit plus et continua : « Tu te rase souvent Ino ? » Demande-t-il mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question puisqu'il ne la laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il ajouta : « C'est vraiment très beau ! »

Là, Ino jura que son cœur avait remporté la course du monde tans il battait vite.

" _Il…il trouve ça beau et il m'a appelé par mon prénom !_ " Pensa-t-elle en regard toujours l'homme brun en bas d'elle.

-C'est Neji qui te la demandé ? » Demanda-t-il cette fois ci en frottant le clitoris d'Ino

Elle secoua la tête en gémissant encore plus et en bougeant ses hanches pour augmenter le plaisir. A vrai dire, c'était sa première fois de faire ça et de ressentir ce genre de sensation de plaisir puisqu'elle était encore vierge et ça personne ne le savait. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait déjà couché avec un mec à cause de ça façon d'être. Même Neji, son petit ami, pensait la même chose et elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité parce qu'elle c'était juré qu'elle perdrait sa virginité avec le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée c'est-à-dire l'Uchiwa. Sasuke continuait de caresser le sexe d'Ino en observant ses réactions.

" _Est-ce que Neji lui donne ce genre de plaisir ? "_ Pensa-t-il en continuant à l'observer. « Je me demande quel goût tu as ? » Dit-il en approchant plus son visage du sexe d'Ino.

-Quoi !? » Etait la seule chose qu'elle dire avant de basculé sa tête dans les oreillers et de crier de plaisir en sentant Sasuke lui donné un cout de langue. A cet instant, toutes les fibres de son être explosaient de joie et ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvert tans le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était immense. Quant elle reprit le peu de ses sens, elle pouvait le sentir la léché avidement.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Est la seule phrase qu'elle réussit à articuler entre ses gémissements.

-Je goûte…et franchement tu as très bon goût ! » Dit-il en continuant de lui manger la chatte.

" _Ce type va me rendre folle !_ " Pensa-t-elle en gémissant toujours plus fort.

Puis pour accroitre le plaisir, il ajouta deux de ses doigts dans sa féminité et il fut vraiment surpris de voir à quel point ses doigts avaient des difficultés à entré tans elle était étroite.

" _Merdre, c'est si serré !...Ça doit faire un bon moment qu'elle ne pas baisé !_ " Pensa-t-il en essayant d'enfoncer plus profondément ses doigts pour faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens.

Ino qui fut submergé par le plaisir et la douleur, cria de tous poumons en agrippant ses mains dans la crinière noire de Sasuke.

" _Ça fait mal !_ " Pensa-t-elle en essayant tans bien que mal de faire passé la douleur.

La féminité de la blonde devint plus humide ce qui permit à Sasuke de faire ses mouvements un peu plus facilement. Une fois que la douleur c'était atténuée, elle ressentit enfin le plaisir fou que l'homme brun lui procurait. Sasuke commença avec des mouvements lents puis il accrut le rythme en devenant un peu plus rapide toujours en continuant à la léché. Après un moment, il pouvait sentir les murs d'Ino se resserré autour de ses doigts signe qu'elle était prête à jouir. Il fut surprit par le manque de résistance de la blonde qui, normalement aurait dût tenir un peu plus longtemps. Il continua ses mouvements en la sentant de plus en plus étroite. Il pouvait aussi sentir sa queue secoué dans son pantalon plus que désireux d'être en elle. Il suça avidement le clitoris d'Ino et après un moment, celle-ci se libéra dans la bouche de l'homme en criant à toute voix. Sans arrêté ses mouvements de doigts, il léché le liquide blanchâtre sortant d'elle. Ino qui était maintenant épuisé par son tout premier orgasme, respirait lourdement en le sentant léché son jus.

-Sa…Sasuke arrêt, ne fais pas ça ! » Elle essayait de l'empêché de continué mais l'homme fit la sourde oreille et continua de léché le jus blanc jusqu'à ce qu'il fut satisfait.

Après qu'il est terminé, il revint s'allongé sur la belle et l'embrassa. Il frotta son membre déjà en pleine érection sur le sexe d'Ino qui gémissait dans sa bouche. Puis il cessa de l'embrasse et se leva de sur elle. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs près de son lit et le fouilla cherchant quel que chose. Ino se redressa et le regarda faire. Instant après, il referma le tiroir un peu en colère et se releva. Il marcha en donnant dos à Ino et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ino redessina les muscles du dos de Sasuke avec fascinations. Il avait un dos parfaitement muscles, ce qui lui plût aussitôt. Elle se mit à imaginé les muscles de son torse avec désire pressant de les touché mais elle fut vite sorti de ses rêverie par la belle voix gras de l'homme.

-Merde ! Il en a plus ! » Dit-il en soupirant de colère.

-De quoi tu parle Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui n'est plus ? » Demande-t-elle un peu perdue.

-Des préservatifs !...Il en a plus ! » Dit-il en se retournant vers elle avec les mains sur ses hanches et la tête baissé.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ino eut enfin la chance d'admiré le corps parfait de l'homme. Il avait de larges épaules rattachées à des bras divinement musclés. Il avait aussi une poitrine parfait où se trouvé des muscles parfaits. Il avait un magnifique abdomen où se trouvait un pacque de 6 tablettes bien dessinés. Sasuke avait des muscles parfaits, ni trop ni trop peu. En faite tout ce qui se trouvait sur l'homme était parfait. Elle se lécha les lèvres et avala sa salive sans quitté des yeux le corps de l'homme.

" _Waho ! Cette maudite Sakura a vraiment de la chance !_ " Pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke qui fut surprit de ne pas l'entendre répondre releva légèrement la tête vers elle. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle regardait, il donna un sourit plus qu'amusé de l'état second où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Sasuke aimait l'effet qu'il avait sur les femmes mais là il prenait tout simplement du plaisir à voir dans l'état qu'il mettait la plus belle femme de Konoha. Oui, il avoue, Ino est la plus belle femme du village il ne va pas se mentir.

-Est-ce que ça va ? » Demande-t-il toujours aussi amusé.

-Hein ?! » Dit-elle un perdue. Elle releva son regard pour rencontrer les yeux de l'homme, scintillant d'amusement, elle retrouva tout de suite ses esprits et continua en baissant la tête rouge de gêne : « Heu…oui je vais bien ! » Elle releva la tête ajouta : « Tu sais, on n'a pas besoin de ça. Je ne suis pas dans mes mauvaises périodes je te le promets ! »

Sasuke la regarda un peu perplexe : « t'en es sure ?! »

-Hm Hn ! » Dit-elle en confirmation.

-Ok ! » Dit-il en s'approchant plus d'elle.

Il se pencha vers pour l'embrasser un moment avant de se relevé et de dénoué les lacets de son pantalon. Lorsqu'il descendit le pantalon et qu'il resta en caleçon, Ino vu enfin l'énorme bosse qui était entre ses jambes.

" _Waho ! ça doit être énorme !_ " Pensa-t-elle.

Elle tendit une main essayant de le toucher mais Sasuke la saisie avant. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il dirigea sa main vers son sexe. Ino toucha le membre de l'homme et se rendit compte à quel point il était dur. Elle le caressa à travers le tissu du caleçon. Sasuke gémissait doucement en regardant Ino lui donné un peu de plaisir. Il mit une de ses mains dans la crinière de blé pour la rapproché encore plus. Lui, il voulait qu'elle le prenne en bouche et qu'elle le suce mais elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cela. Elle continua de le caressé lentement, puis elle décida de baisser le caleçon de l'homme pour libéré sa grosse queue de 9 pouce. Elle eut du mal de caché sa stupéfaction devant le sexe de l'homme. Ce dernier sourit en voyant la réaction de la belle blonde.

" _Il est vraiment très grand ! Je ne pense pas survivre à cela_ " Pense-t-elle.

Elle rougit encore plus et détourna le regard lorsqu'elle remarqua le sourit de l'homme brun en face d'elle. Puis elle enroula ses doigts entoure de la queue de l'homme et fit des monté-et-descente lentement. Sasuke frémir au contact de la main d'Ino autour de lui. Il gémit doucement en fermant les yeux. Ino continua ses mouvements avec un peu plus de pression sur la queue de l'homme. Sasuke grogna par le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'est vrai que Sakura le branlé souvent mais elle n'était pas aussi délicate qu'Ino. Elle avait une forte pression sur lui qui parfois le faisait mal au lieu de lui donné du plaisir. Ino, elle avait une prise douce et fragile, ainsi il pouvait profiter pleinement du plaisir.

-Suce-moi Ino! » Dit-il en rapprochant plus le beau visage de la blonde vers son membre.

Ino rougit beaucoup plus par la demande soudaine de Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait caresser sa bite mais elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cela, après tout ce n'est que sa première fois de le faire. Elle leva la tête pour regardé l'homme brun et ouvrit sa bouche pour parlé, mais elle n'eut à peine le temps de protesté que Sasuke se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il la regarda dans les yeux de lui parla d'une voix très sensuelle.

-S'il te plait, fais-moi plaisir ma belle. »

Ino fus plus que surprise d'entendre cela venant de l'homme brun. Elle le regarda d'un air choqué et perdu. Il venait de l'appelé "ma belle", elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Sa-Sasuke, tu viens de… »

Sasuke la coupa en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la femme. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, Ino était tellement surprise qu'elle ne remarqua pas le sourie mesquin qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du brun.

-Je le sais ! » Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il savait exactement comment fait faire à la belle ce qu'il voulait. Elle était maintenant à sa merci. Sasuke était le seul à savoir manipuler l'esprit de cette femme et il en était fier. Pénétré dans l'esprit de la Yamanaka ou encore même le contrôlé était une chose impossible voir même suicidaire. Même Ibiki Morino, son mentor, avait essayait mainte et mainte fois mais en vain. Et même quelques membres de son clan ont essayés, mais l'on tous regrettés, certains on même fini hospitalisé. C'est pour cela que le Uchiwa ne se privait jamais du plaisir d'exercé le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle. Il savait qu'elle était en ce moment dans un état d'hypnose total, et il à réussi cela sans même avoir eut besoin d'activé son Sharingan. Ino qui était sous son contrôle ne pouvait plus refuser sa proposition, alors Sasuke se redressa enfonça sa queue dans la bouche de la blonde.

Ino faillit presque s'étouffé en entant la queue de l'homme pénétré dans sa gorge. En voyant son hésitation, Sasuke attrapa doucement ses cheveux de ses deux mains et lui fit faire des vas-et-viens de la tête. Ino qui était encore un peu hésitant, se laissa faire, mais lorsqu'elle entendit un faible gémissement de plaisir venant de l'homme, ce dernier n'eut plus besoin de lui faire bougé la tête qu'elle-même se mit à faire des mouvements. Elle continua dans un rythme lent un bon moment avant d'entamer un rythme plus rapide. Tans le plaisir était immense, Sasuke ne pouvant plus se contrôlé, laissa échapper librement ses gémissements ce qui encourageait la blonde à plus d'exploit. Sasuke ne pouvait plus le caché, comparé à sa petite amie, Ino était meilleure. Elle lui donnait plus de plaisir que ne lui à donnait Sakura.

Il était à bout, il était épuisé et il sentait sa queue tremblé, signe qu'il était sur le point de jouir alors il agrippa plus fortement la crinière de blé de la blonde, l'incitant à aller plus vite pour qu'il puisse atteindre sa libération. Ino qui avait senti le membre de Sasuke gonflé dans sa bouche, gémissait de douleur par la prise soudaine dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que l'homme voulait, elle s'exécuta sans discuter. Sasuke se mit aussi à bougé ses hanches pour vite atteindre sa libération. C'est dans un dernier effort qu'il se vidait dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Ino qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, grogna lorsque le chaud liquide blanchâtre pénétra dans sa gorge, elle fut encore plus dégoûter par son gout salé. Elle retira le sexe de l'homme de sa bouche et leva la tête pour le regardé. Sasuke sourit par ce spectacle qu'il trouva étonnement sexy. Ino avait du sperme qui coulait de chaque coté de sa bouche.

-Avale ! » Il ordonna en la regardant.

Elle l'obéit sans discuter. C'est avec une grimace de dégout qu'elle avala tout le sperme qui était dans sa bouche. Sasuke prit la main droite d'Ino et la mit autour de sa queue. Elle le branla encore pour libérer le sperme qui y restait. Pour fini, elle avait du sperme sur presque tout le corps. L'homme qui lui fut amplement satisfait, s'allongea sur le dos les yeux fermés en respirant lourdement, essayant de reprendre un peu de souffle. Ino qui était encore assise à ses pieds, gardait la tête baissé se sentant sale et honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils restaient tous deux un moment dans le silence, on entendait que les respirations maintenant stables de l'Uchiwa. Ino qui croyait qu'il s'était endormit, avait maintenant dans l'idée de s'en aller et de le laissé se reposé, mais elle fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de l'homme.

-Ino, viens ici ! » Dit-il avec les yeux maintenant ouverts regardant le plafond.

Celle-ci qui hésita un court moment, se mit à rampé à quatre pattes et bientôt, elle se retrouva à cheval au dessus de lui. Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux un moment. D'une de ses mains, Sasuke balaya les cheveux d'Ino qui cachait son visage. De plus près, Sasuke vis à quel point Ino était belle surtout maintenant que sa beauté fut souligné par la lumière de la pleine lune et les perles de sueurs qui scintillaient. A cet instant, Sasuke se sentit vraiment très chanceux de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il pencha sa tête en avant pour capturer, les délicieuses lèvres sucrées de la blondes. Il l'embrassa profondément et en même temps caressa chaque partie du corps de la fille. Il la retourna et monta au-dessus d'elle en continuant à l'embrassé. Il plaça sa main droite sous la cuisse de la jeune fille et la souleva pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa féminité. Il frotta son membre maintenant dressé au vagin de l'héritière Yamanaka. Il cessa de l'embrassa et regarda les réactions de la femme sous lui en continuant de frotté son sexe au sien. Il était ravi de voir qu'Ino se tordait dans du pur plaisir.

Puis il approcha ses lèvres à l'oreille gauche d'Ino pour la lui léché et mordillé avant de lui chuchoté : « Tient toi prête, je vais commencer. »

Ino eut à peine le temps de saisi l'information qu'elle senti une douleur vive lui transpercé le sexe lorsque l'homme la pénétra. Sa seule réaction fut de crié à tous poumons et de s'agrippé au dos de l'homme tellement fort qu'elle lui laissa 8 marques de griffures. Sasuke qui essayait tans bien que mal d'enfoncer son énorme bite dans l'étroite féminité de la blonde, grogna de douleur en sentant les griffes de la blonde s'enfoncés dans son dos.

" _Bordel, elle est tellement serré qu'on dirait presque…"_ Il s'arrêta net en comprenant enfin. " _Comment n'ais-je pas pus m'en doutais ? Depuis le début, comment n'ais-je pus comprendre qu'en faite Ino était…Vierge !"_

Comme pour le confirmé, il sentit du liquide chaude sortir du sexe de la blonde, il n'eut pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir que c'était du sang. Il gémissait aussi par la sensation de douleur qu'il ressentait autour de sa queue à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Lorsqu'il voulu continué, il senti Ino se crispé sous lui avec un petit crie de douleur alors il s'arrêta encore. Il leva son visage près de celui de la belle et il vit des perles de larmes qui scintillaient, éclairer par la lumière de la pleine lune et bizarrement, il se senti coupable de cela.

-Ino, si tu veux que je m'arrêt dis le moi maintenant ! » Lui dit-il mais la seule réponde de la blonde fut de remué la tête de façon négative.

Alors il ressorti d'elle et la pénétra encore lentement. Il s'arrêta encore lorsqu'elle émit un petit cri moins strident que les deux premiers. Là, encore il lui fit la proposition d'arrêté.

-Non… non, ne t'arrêt pas. » Lui dit-elle.

Sasuke lui donna un autre coup de rein et l'entendit grogner mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il sentait que ça devenait plus facile de la pénétré, alors il ferma les yeux et fit encore quelques coups de reins. Il senti le plaisir parcourir son corps à une vitesse vertigineuse. Alors il fit une dernière tentative.

-Ecoute Ino, si tu veux arrêt dis le moi maintenant, parce que je sens que si je continu je n'arriverais plus à me contrôlé. »

Lorsqu'il ne l'entendit pas répondre sur le champ, il voulu se retiré d'elle, mais fut stoppé par cette dernière qui resserra sa prise autour du cou de l'homme.

-Non… continu… je… je veux encore plus !... » Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Sasuke et le parla lentement en le regardant dans les yeux : « Sasuke, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te supplié de le faire alors s'il te plait, ne t'arrêt pas maintenant. »

Il la regarda dans un moment dans les yeux avant de lui faire un sourit et lancé : « Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de m'arrêté maintenant. »

Avec ça, il commença ses coups de reins. Il était lent et doux au début, mais changea radicalement le rythme lorsqu'il se senti plus à l'aise. Ino qui avait maintenant perdu toute notion du temps, gémissait à pleine voix. Elle n'arrivait plus à pensée tans elle était submergé par le plaisir pur. Sasuke entoure la jambe de la belle à sa hanche se faisant ainsi un meilleur accès. Il continua de regardé son beau visage jouissive avec un sourie tandis qu'il continua ses coups de reins. Bientôt, ils se retrouvaient hurlant tous deux de plaisir. Dans un hurlement plus profond, la blonde se libéra en première ce qui n'empêcha pas le brun de continué ses activité. Après un bon moment, lui aussi se vida à l'intérieur d'Ino. Il s'allongea sur elle pour reprendre son souffle et profita pour l'embrassé.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! » Lui dit-il après s'être un peu reposé.

Ino, qui était encore submergé par le plaisir, l'obéit sans discuter bien qu'elle se posait quelques questions. Ses questions pris fin lorsqu'elle senti Sasuke se penché dans son dos et la pénétré. Elle laissa écharper un cri de surprise par la présence soudaine de l'homme et elle resserra les draps dans ses points. Sasuke qui était penché dans son dos, embrassa son cou pour la calmé puis il entreprit quelques petits mouvements lents de vas-et-viens. Voyant maintenant qu'elle s'était habitué a lui, il se redressa, saisi ses hanches et commença à devenir plus rudes et plus profonds. Lorsque le plaisir fut grand, d'une main, il saisi les cheveux blonds de la fille d'une prise ferme tandis que l'autre main était encore sur sa hanche. Ino cri encore par la douleur dans ses cheveux mais l'ignora très vite, remplacer par le plaisir intense qui la courrait. Bientôt, les deux se retrouvaient, criant le nom de l'autre dans une démence plaisante. Puis dans un ultime coup de rein, les deux amants jouirent en même temps. Sasuke, maintenant vidé de toute énergie, vint s'allongé près d'une Ino tout aussi épuisé, qui s'était déjà allonger sur le dos. Ils restaient tous deux silencieux, regardant le plafond et essayant de retrouvé une respiration stable.

Ino repensait à ce qui venait de se passé. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Enfin, son vœu le plus cher venant de se réalisé. Elle venait de perdre sa virginité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment et elle en étant heureuse. Sasuke repensait aussi à leur nuit. Il n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi en colère du faite qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'était vierge. Bien qu'il se sentait honoré et fier d'avoir été le premier homme qu'elle a connu, il ressentait toute fois une grande colère contre elle de lui avoir caché cela. Comme tout le monde, lui aussi pensait qu'elle n'était plus vierge, alors imaginé sa surprise d'apprendre que c'était lui qui venait de lui faire perdre sa virginité.

Alors, il sortir du lit en colère et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Il en sorti un paquet de cigarette d'où il prit une tige et l'alluma. Il tira une grosse bouffé pour essayait de se calmé. Ino qui fut surprise par cela, se redressa et le regarda curieusement. Jamais elle n'avait pensée que Sasuke fumé et jamais elle l'aurait imagine bien que Asuma, son défunt Senseï et Shikamaru son meilleur ami fumaient. Ça lui était difficile de pensée cela de Sasuke.

-Je…je ne savais pas que tu fumais. »

-Personne ne le sait. » Dit en faisait les cents pas et en continuant à fumé pour se calmé.

-Même pas Sakura ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Là, il s'arrêta devant elle agacé et la regarda : « Dis-moi qui de ton petit ami ou des habitants du village savaient que tu étais encore vierge ? »

-Oh !... » Dit-elle compréhensif. Elle détourna son visage et baissa sa tête. : « C'est à cause de ça ! »

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ? »

-Parce que je pensais que tu refuserais. » Dit-elle à haute voix en le regardant avec les yeux brillants maintenant par les larmes.

-Tu avais tans envie de moi que ça ! »

-Oui, parce que je mettais fais la promesse de ne perdre ma virginité qu'avec toi ! » Dit-elle en laissant coulés librement ses larmes

Là maintenant, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en continuant à fumait. Il entendait derrière lui, les reniflements de la blonde. Il réfléchir un moment, avant de soupiré et de lui parlé.

-Je pense que tu devrais te douchais et t'en aller maintenant ! »

Sans discuté, elle sorti ses longues jambes du lit et s'assise sur le bord, donnant dos à l'homme. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. En entendant l'eau de la salle de bain coulé, l'homme soupira et baissa la tête, il remarqua les cercles rouges autours de sa queue et soupira en fermant les yeux un court instant. Il les rouvre, tira une bouffé de sa cigarette et se releva. Il se rendit d'abord dans le salon où il remarqua le manteau noir qu'Ino portait qui était encore au sol. Il le prit l'emmena dans la chambre et le posa sur le lit.

Il prit une dernière bouffé de sa cigarette qu'il éteint avant d'aller rejoindre la blonde encore sous la douche. Il referma la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il entra. Il remarqua la belle silhouette de la jeune fille derrière les traverses. Sous la douche, Ino qui avait crut entendre un bruit, s'arrêta un instant, lorsqu'elle n'entendit rien, elle continua de se douchait mais elle fut effrayait par quelqu'un qui avait brusquement retiré les traverses. Elle se retourna en sursaut pour faire face à celui qu'elle croyait être un assassin mais fut incroyablement étonnée de ne voir en face personne d'autre que l'Uchiwa lui-même.

-Sasuke, c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée

-Non, c'est ton ancêtre. Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?... Neji ? » Dit-il sarcastique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-Je suis venu danser ! Ça te dérange pas j'espère ! » Dit-il en étant encore plus sarcastique. En entra, il remarqua les lignes de sang qui étaient entre les jambes d'Ino mais décida de l'ignorer en ignorant aussi la blonde encore étourdit. : « Tu pose vraiment des questions stupides. » Ajout-il en se douchant.

La blonde, ayant abandonné tout essaie de compréhension, continua de se douché comme si de rien n'était. Ino se senti heureuse que la douche soit assez grande pour les deux, ainsi, ils ne se toucheront pas par inadvertance. C'était chacun dans son coté. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les bras musclés de l'homme s'enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle manqua de raté un battement de cœur, lorsqu'elle le senti la caressé.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ? »

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu posais des questions stupides Ino. A ton avis qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

" _Tu me caresse !_ " Pensa-t-elle.

-Je t'aide à te laver ! » Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

-Mais…mais Sasuke je… » Essayait-elle de protesté mais fut coupe par l'homme qui lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Chuuuuute, tais-toi Ino et profite du plaisir ! » Dit-il en continuant de baladé ses mains sur le corps de la Yamanaka. : « Tu es beaucoup trop fatiguer pour te douché convenablement toute seule… » Il prit ses seins en mains et pinça doucement ses tétons ce qui fit gémis la blonde. : « C'est pour ça que je vais t'aidé. »

-Sa…Sasuke ! » Elle gémit son nom dans le plaisir fou. Cet homme sait comment lui fait perdre son contrôle.

-Oui Ino ! » Il pinça fortement les tétons de la blonde.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de douleur mêlé à du plaisir.

-Tu veux que j'aille plus loin ? » Dit-il en dirigeant sa main droite vers le sexe de la blonde.

Là, il pinça aussi le clitoris de la blonde entre ses doigts et elle gémit encore plus fort. Il s'amusait avec le corps d'Ino avec un sourit. Il aimait voir la jeune fille dans cet état de contrôle total. Il lécha lentement le cou d'Ino toujours en tripotant ses parties intimes, puis il lécha le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordillé. Il sentait Ino se tortillé dans ses bras et il adorait ça. C'est avec un sourit mesquin qu'il introduisit sa langue dans l'oreille d'Ino et le léché. Il laissa le clitoris de la blonde et voulu introduit deux doigts dans sa féminité mais celle-ci eut un petit sursaut de douleur lorsqu'il toucha son sexe encore fragile. Alors, il attendit quelques instants avant d'introduire lentement deux de ses doigts et c'est avec douceur qu'il commença des vas-et-viens. Sa queue qui était déjà droit, devenait de plus en plus dure. Ino qui continuait de se tortillé, senti la dureté de l'homme dans son dos et elle gémissait plus fortement encore. Elle retourna sa tête pour capturer les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

-Humm ! » Elle gémit dans la bouche de Sasuke lorsqu'il accélérait le rythme de ses doigts.

Lui, ce dont il avait envie c'était de retiré ses doigt et de les remplacé par son aine, mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'Ino était encore fragile et qu'elle ne supportera pas une autre séance de sexe intense. Alors, il retira ses doigts de son sexe et la caressa en continuant de l'embrassé.

-Je crois que nous devrions vraiment nous douché maintenant ! » Dit-il en s'emparant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Oui t'as raison ! » Dit Ino en remarquant que l'eau était maintenant devenu froide.

Sasuke prit un gel de douche sur l'étagère et lorsque Ino remarqua le parfum, elle ne put s'empêché de rire.

-Parfum… cerise ! » Dit-elle en continuant de rire.

-C'est à Sakura. » Dit-il en en mettant une bonne quantité dans sa main. : « Elle l'a laissé ici pour ne pas être obligé d'utilisé le mien à chaque fois qu'elle devait se douché. » Ajout-il indifférent en recouvrement le corps de la blonde de gel.

-Oh ! » Dit-elle avec une petite douleur au cœur. Elle qui avait vaguement oublié que ce n'était que pour cette nuit, retomba brusquement dans la dure réalité.

Sasuke aussi ne voulait pas que ça ce termine. Il se sentait comment dire, heureux d'être avec la blonde, il ne voulait pas que ça ce finisse aussi vite, c'est pour ça qu'il la rejoint sous la douche. Même avec Sakura, il n'avait jamais prit sa douche elle. Mais il savait que lorsqu'Ino sortira de sa chambre ce soir, ça serait terminé et il ne voulait pas de cela.

-Retourne-toi ! » Ordonne-t-il à la blonde. Ce qu'elle fit sans discuter.

Lorsqu'il finit de la lavé, elle en fait de même pour lui avec son gel de douche à lui et lorsque tous les deux furent propres, ils ressortissent de la salle de bain. Ino qui vit son manteau posé sur le lit le prit et le porta sans se posé de questions. Sasuke, qui c'était mit en short était allongé sur le lit avec un livre en main, regardant la blonde se rhabillé. Quant Ino s'approcha de la porte et voulu l'ouvrit, elle fut interpelé par le brun.

-Ino, la prochaine fois appel moi avant de débarqué ! » Dit-il en feignant de lire son livre.

-La prochaine fois ? » Lui demande-t-elle très perplexe. : « Il aura une prochaine ? »

Sasuke sourit et se leva du lit en s'avançant vers elle. : « Oui la prochaine, puisqu'il aura autant de prochaine fois que tu sauras fermer ta belle petite bouche ! » Dit-il en posant son pouce droit sur les lèvres de la blonde et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Mais Sasuke, tu as dis que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie et que ce ne serait que pour une nuit ! » Dit-elle en haletant lorsqu'elle senti la respiration de l'homme sur son visage.

Maintenant Sasuke était tellement près d'elle que ses lèvres pouvaient toucher celles de la Yamanaka.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dis et c'est encore moi qui es changer d'avis non ?! » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se contrôlé mais Sasuke le remarqua et sourit, il lui vola un baiser et continua son manège. : « Et tu l'a toi-même dis ni Sakura ni Neji ne sont obliger de le savoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette relation n'aura aucune répercutions sur nos couples. Ça sera rien que pour le plaisir c'est tout. A moins que tu refuse, tu n'es pas non plus obligé d'accepté parce que je te l'es demandé tu sais. »

-Je le sais… mais j'accepte ! » Dit-elle totalement hypnotisé par l'Uchiwa.

-Bien ! » Il sourit et captura enfin ses lèvres.

Ino se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et entoura ses bras au cou de l'homme pour répondre à ce baiser fiévreux. Sasuke descendit ses jusqu'aux fesses d'Ino mais elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle était heureuse. Ce soir, ils ont tous deux eu ce qu'ils désiraient. Sasuke allait avoir encore des nuits de délices et Ino, elle aura ce qu'elle toujours voulu : Son Sasuke.


End file.
